In recent years, a train is mounted with a train information management apparatus that monitors operation states of train mounted devices (hereinafter referred to as “devices”) such as a brake and an air conditioner and individually controls the operations of the devices.
The train information management apparatus includes, for example, a central device and a terminal device. The terminal device collects operation state information of the devices and transmits the collected operation state information to the central device. In general, the central device manages and controls the devices according to the collected operation state information. The central device is connected to a control operation device such as a master controller (a master control device). The central device performs arithmetic processing on the basis of notch information or the like input from the control operation device, generates train control information, which is a control command signal related to control of the entire train, and transmits the train control information to terminal devices. The terminal device transmits the train control information received from the central device to the devices. Each of the devices operates according to the data concerning each device (device data) in the train control information. The device data from the central device is transmitted to the devices in this way, whereby efficient operation of the train is realized. Therefore, it is an important object from the viewpoint of comfortable and efficient operation of the train to improve reliability of a transmission system including the train information management apparatus.
From such a viewpoint, for example, in the related art described in Patent Literature 1, central devices are doubled and configured such that a slave system (second system) central device is triggered by an interruption of the transmission from a master system (first system) central device to start transmission of the train control information.